Something to Marvel at
by TheFluffiestUnicorn
Summary: She turned and looked at her brother, "Your name is Marvel isn't it? Give them something to Marvel at" But Marvel wasn't sure. Some snap shots of Marvel's life. My first fanfic. Pease R


**Author's Note: Well, this is my first story ever on fanfiction. After stalking, err, reading many, **_**many **_**stories, I decided to write my own. It's just a weird one-shot about Marvel's life. So many people write back stories for Glimmer, Clove and Johanna, so I decided Marvel needed some love, even though he killed Rue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

Something to Marvel at

Ever since he was young, Marvel had adored his older sister, Jewel. The way she would throw a spear was magnificent; it was fast and quick, yet accurate and deadly. It was his dream, to throw a spear like that. Him and his sister would be like Cashmere and Gloss; two siblings who both won the Games. But the Games they would win wouldn't be back to back victories, considering the two were eight years apart in age.

One day Jewel caught her brother staring.

"Do you like my spear throwing?" She asked, picking up her spear and pushing back a strand of light bright hair. Marvel's eyes grew of amazement and curiosity.

"Can I do that? It looks cool." he said, watching her sit down and polish the tip of her spear. The table she sat on was small, and it looked out of place in their family's huge backyard.

"When you're older" she put the spear down. "Why don't you go to your room and play?"

"Why can't I throw it now?" he questioned.

"Because Marvie, you're five and you'll get hurt"

"Okay" he sighed.

* * *

Marvel walked into the house and plopped up the stairs to his room. Once he was seven, he would get chosen and accepted by the coaches, and would throw spears _even better_ than his sister.

Marvel ran home in excitement. In his hand, he held the ticket to the training centre. He had been chosen to train for the games.

In District 1, children aged seven are called out to the playground of the school on a certain day. On that day, coaches and peacekeepers visit the school and test the kids. Those who show potential are chosen and selected and will be enrolled at their local training centre.

It is a different story in 2 though. Children are forced to train and are grade on skills and capability. In 4, training as a career is a choice.

He quickly ran into the kitchen to see his parents and sister seated there.

"Guess what? I got selected to train for the Hunger Games!" he squealed excitedly.

"Oh honey, that's great" his mother smiled sweetly at him.

"We knew you were promising, son" his father added.

"Oh Marvie, that's awesome!" Jewel said picking him up and spinning him around. "Have you thought of a particular weapon to use?"

"Yep" he said while Jewel put him down "A spear!"

Jewel smiled. "Splendiferous"

Marvel's mum smiled at him. "Sweetie, after dinner go straight to bed, don't you start training tomorrow after school?" she asked.

"Yep, he does" Jewel answered. "I'll take him there."

"Okay then, great" Marvel's mum smiled. "I'll think I'll bake a cake tomorrow to celebrate."

* * *

Marvel threw the spear at the dummy hard, and got it straight in the heart. Bullseye.

His trainer clapped. "Good job Marvel, take a five"

Marvel nodded and headed to the break room. He had been training here for three years, and now knows the centre like the back of his hand. After grabbing his water bottle from his locker, he headed back to the spear throwing station; a blonde girl, with her tied in plaits, struggling over a bow and arrow caught his attention.

"Who's that?" He asked his trainer

"Who? Oh, her" the trainer turned to see where Marvel was staring. "That's Glimmer Sequin, I don't know how she got chosen, she's extremely ditzy and completely hopeless."

"Oh' was Marvel response.

* * *

He was twelve. This was Marvel's first reaping. And he felt nervous.

He knew he wouldn't get chosen. His name was in there once. But today his eighteen year old sister would volunteer.

Marvel dressed into a white button up shirt and dress pants. He made his way over to town square and lined up with all the other twelve year olds. It wasn't long before the District 1 escort, Estelle, made her way to stage. Estelle was covered in all things pink and fluffy. She gave a short speech and played a movie, which she said in her squeaky voice 'Was all the way from the Capitol!' The mayor came up and said a few words. Finally, it was the _actual_ reaping. Marvel felt sick.

"Ladies first!" Estelle squeaked as she strutted across the stage. She put her claw-like finger nails into the box and pulled out a name. And the worse thing happened.

"Jewel McQuizzle!"

Marvel worked though this in his head. Jewel was reaped. She couldn't volunteer. Someone would surely volunteer and take her place. Jewel will therefore not be in the Hunger Games. Jewel will miss out on what she had been training for her whole life.

_Maybe no one will volunteer_ he thought. But someone did.

"I volunteer!" the voice yelled out even before Jewel came on the stage. As the volunteer walked up, Sparkle sent her a look full of hatred.

The volunteer was pretty. She had blue-green eyes, and light brown hair with natural blonde highlights. She smothered down her pink reaping dress as she walked up next to Estelle.

"What's your name, dear heart?" Estelle asked.

"Twinkle Star" Twinkle replied, shining a dazzling smile.

"Well, now for the lucky boy who will be representing District 1!"

Twinkle died in the top four. She got murdered in her sleep. Jewel said District 1 would've had a winner if Twinkle didn't volunteer.

* * *

"Put more strength into it" Jewel instructed. Marvel nodded and threw the spear again.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better" she nods. "Enough spear throwing now though, careers need to be good at everything. Go do some laps of the field."He stared at the huge field.

"But you're not my instructor."

"So?" She raised an eyebrow.

"So, don't tell me what to do." Marvel responded with simple logic.

Jewel's eye twitched. "Marvel if you want to be marvellous, you have to be good in around everything."

"Why?"

"Because silly, your name is Marvel isn't it? Give them something to marvel at."

"I'm getting kind of tired of the name puns."

"Well wrap your head around it." she said, exiting.

But Marvel wasn't quite sure. Would he be something to Marvel at? Maybe he just had to work extra hard. He threw another spear while considering.

* * *

"Dude, close your mouth, your tongue's gonna get dry."

"Huh?" Marvel turned around to see his best friend Bronzer staring at him.

"I said your mouth is going to get dry." Bronzer repeated.

"Well, you actually said tongue" Marvel corrected.

"Whatever." Bronzer leaned over Marvel's shoulder to see what he had been staring at. He smiled. "So you like Glimmer, huh?" Marvel turned red.

"What? No!" He screamed in embarrassment. Bronzer stared at him. "Okay, maybe just a little."

"Well, she's in your training centre right? Ask her out!" Bronzer encouraged.

"Quiet down, we're in the cafeteria, the whole school could hear."

"Sorry" Bronzer murmured.

"Besides," Marvel sighed "she already has a boyfriend."

"Too bad"

* * *

Marvel could definitely hear crying. He put down the spear he was holding and headed to the source of the sound, down the hall. On the way he bumped into someone. He couldn't see who it was.

"Oh! Sorry I bumped into you totally my fault." Marvel apologized. He looked down to see the person he knocked over was crying. It was Glimmer.

"Glimmer, are you okay? What happened?" He asked helping her up.

"Huh? Oh your Marvel right?" she asked, trying not to cry unsuccessfully. He nodded. "My boyfriend broke up with me"

"Sorry" he mumbled.

She sniffed "Its okay, he was a jerk"

After her reply, silence wafted between them. Glimmer attempted to break the ice.

"I've seen you throw spears, you're good." she smiled, wiping away her smudged mascara.

"Thanks," Marvel said, flashing a 20 watt smile. He loved complements, after all. "I could show you how, if you want?"Glimmer beamed.

"Really? I'd love that!" she said. He smiled

"Okay, lets go Glim, err can I call you that?"

"Sure" she skipped behind him "As long as I can call you Marv"

"Deal"

"Hold it like this" he showed her, once they were inside.

"Like this?" she held up her spear.

"Yep, perfect" Marvel thought that he could grab her hips and show her like they do in the movies, but he dismissed the thought. _Too embarrassing, and she'll probably slap me, also just like the movies_. "Now throw it"

Glimmer threw the spear, and it landed way off target. She screamed in frustration. "I'm terrible!"

"You just need some practise Glim"

"No, I'm terrible at _everything_ I try!"

"No you're not; you just need find something your good at."

Glimmer looked up "Will you help me, Marv?"

He smiled "I'll be happy too"

They spent the afternoon trying to figure out Glimmer's talent.

* * *

He was eighteen, and he was going to volunteer. He stood at the reaping, he was ready. He blocked out Estelle's annoying little speech and the movie and tuned back in for the reaping for the girl. He watched Estelle flounce across the stage, and pull out a name.

"Our girl tribute is…Glimmer Sequin!"

Marvel froze as he watched Glimmer walk up on stage. The two were such good friends he didn't want to kill her. _Someone, please volunteer for her_ he thought. No one did. In the few seconds left for volunteering, Marvel had a thought. _If I don't volunteer, I won't have to kill Glimmer_. It seemed like an excellent plan, until he remembered Jewel. She'd be sure to kill him if he didn't volunteer. This was his last year.

He decided to volunteer. Sure, he'd have to kill Glimmer to win, the girl he had been crushing on for literally his entire life, but he'd have the fame and fortune if he'd win. And he definitely wasn't being selfish; Glimmer had avoided him like the plague for the last year. She wasn't interested in him, so he should just forget her.

He watched Estelle hop over to the boys' bowl, and fish out a name.

"And our boy tribute i-"

"I volunteer!" Marvel yelled out, before Estelle could even say the name. Estelle's make-up filled face formed a smile.

"Oh! A volunteer! Quick, quick! Up you come!" Estelle squealed.

Marvel walked up, and felt Estelle push him next to Glimmer, and felt her jab the microphone near his mouth.

"And what would your name be?" Estelle asked. He smiled.

"Marvel McQuizzle." Estelle clapped in delight.

"District 1, May I present your tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games, Glimmer Sequin and Marvel McQuizzle!"

The first few minutes in the train ride were quiet while awaiting their mentors, and Marvel remembered the goodbyes in Justice Building. His parents came first, and wished him luck and said they believed in him and that he would be District 1's first victor for a few years. Bronzer came in next. Bronzer said that he couldn't believe his best friend would be a victor and said how many girls they would have if he won.

Jewel came in next.

"I came in last, so would remember my goodbye." she said, leaning against the door. He nodded. "Listen to me Marvel, you are going to win, I don't want you to do your best, I want your _very_ best. Don't let the pretty blonde get in your way." Marvel stared. She was referring to Glimmer.

"And…" Jewel's face softened into a sad smile, "win so you can come home. Promise me."Marvel nodded as she exited.

Marvel had many more visitors some from school and some from the training centre. But he didn't really listen to them. He was starting to freak out.

Estelle's voice stopped his flashbacks.

"Your mentors are here!"

Marvel looked up to see Cashmere and Gloss staring at them. The two were twins and won back-to-back games.

"Well," Gloss said, eying the two," after dinner we watch the reapings, the talk about our strategy. Okay with you?" Glimmer and Marvel nodded.

"Well we'll leave you to it."

Glimmer chatted about her life during the long break between now and dinner. She chatted like she was never going to be in the games. And Marvel wondered how she could be so calm.

After dinner, the two tributes and their mentors sat down to watch the reapings. Marvel felt somewhat nervous.

"Don't worry" Gloss reassured him, "nothing to worry about."

But there was a lot to worry about. After their reaping, it was District two's turn. And their tributes were just plain scary. The girl, Clove, was small and tiny with a face full of freckles, but she looked lethal and killing. The boy, Cato, had a monstrous look about him. He looked brutal and bloody, like a cold killing machine. Marvel made a tiny note to himself: _Make sure Cato and Clove don't kill you._

He remembered a few others. A twelve year old girl named Rue from District 11. She was small and frail. Marvel felt sorry for her.

"Poor thing" he had heard Cashmere mumble.

And then there was District 12. And history was made, they had their first volunteer. A girl named Katniss Everdeen, who had volunteered for her sister. Marvel could tell Glimmer had a somewhat instant dislike about her, but he didn't he couldn't. She volunteered for her sister.

Before bed, Cashmere explained her all thought out strategy.

"Okay, so basically, Glimmer is to flirt with Cato, the boy from District 2. If Cato thinks Glimmer likes him, this would bring him into a false sense of security. So in the arena, make an alliance with 2, and Glimmer will snuggle with Cato, and then, Marvel will kill Cato with a knife or something, and Cato will beg Glimmer for help. But then, Glimmer will finish him off. Oh, and make sure it happens when that Clove girl isn't around. She looks dangerous." Cashmere explained her plan. "Now, anyone have a question?"

"Yes" Glimmer said "Do I have to flirt with Cato? I mean he's hot and everything, but I rather cute boys. Besides, he looks creepy." Cashmere shook her head.

"Yes you do. Besides it's also a good opportunity to attract sponsors, anything else?" Cashmere asked.

"I object," Gloss said "I have an even better strategy, how about we say that Marvel and Glimmer are a couple, and Marvel only volunteered to keep Glimmer safe. And now, the two poor love birds are destined to kill each other, very sad and tragic."

"No Gloss, you chose the plan last year, and that didn't work out so well. Anything else?"

"Umm….." Glimmer said quietly "I actually like Gloss' plan. I mean, at least I know Marvel." Marvel felt a huge shade of red takeover his face and turned away. He turned around when he heard Cashmere had an idea.

"We'll flip a coin" she said, taking when out of her purse, "heads for me and tails for Gloss. Okay, here it goes" Cashmere flipped the coin and everyone watched to see what it would land on. It was heads.

"Your plan then" Gloss mumbled. Cashmere grinned at seeing her brother defeated.

"All right then, my plan stumbles into action. Glimmer, as soon as you see Cato, flirt with him; make it a bit too enthusiastic." Cashmere checked her watch. "You two should get to sleep, we arrive at the Capitol at six." And with that, the two twins left.

Glimmer and Marvel were left sitting in silence.

"Well, goodnight" Marvel said awkwardly as he got up. Glimmer stopped him from walking though the door.

"Wait!" she said quickly. Marvel turned around "I… I just wanted to say it's too bad it wasn't Gloss' plan."

"Yeah" He agreed. After another awkward silence, Marvel walked into his room.

* * *

It was after the night of the interviews. Marvel sat alone in the sitting area of District 1's little apartment. Somewhere during the District 6 girl's interview, Glimmer walked in wearing her transparent gold dress, and wiping her lips.

"Eww! Cato kissed me!" she complained, rubbing her lips hard with her hands.

"Tissue?" Marvel offered, holding one up.

"Thanks" she said, taking it and sitting next to him. "Where are Gloss and Cashmere?"

"They were here just a moment ago. They should be back soon" Marvel said. Glimmer nodded.

Marvel couldn't concentrate on the other interviews. He was sure his face was red. Glimmer was sitting next to him, wearing a transparent dress, and you could see _everything_ though that. It was fitting though, her interview angle was to be sexy, and his to be funny and make everyone laugh. Both worked.

Marvel turned around to see Glimmer still vigorously rubbing her lips. All during the training sessions, Glimmer would be flirting with Cato. Laughing at everything he said. Marvel knew that it wasn't Glimmer's real laugh; it was an annoying plastic laugh. Marvel knew that he appeared at least a tiny bit sad and jealous when he saw Cato and Glimmer, and it was the same for Clove. He noticed how Clove would turn around every time she heard Glimmer's fake laugh, and burn with jealousy. He already thought that Clove was lethal, but a jealous Clove was extra lethal. It somewhat scared Marvel that he was in an alliance with both Cato and Clove.

His mentors walking though the room broke Marvel out of his thoughts.

"Have we missed the interviews?" Gloss asked, sitting next to Marvel.

"No, we're up to District 11 now." Marvel informed Gloss.

"Oh, it's that little girl." Cashmere sat next to Gloss "What was her name? Rue? Poor thing."

They all watched the interviews and were later joined by Estelle.

"Just in time for 12!" Estelle said

Marvel knew that Katniss had an amazing stylist from the tribute parade. But know he was out doing himself. Katniss was now on stage, twirling around, and her dress was on fire. On _fire_.

Bu that wasn't the highlight of the night, it was the District 12 boy, Peeta, saying his love for Katniss. How he had always loved her. And after Gloss had turned it off, Cashmere seemed to explode.

"We should've done what you said Gloss! Have Marvel tell everyone in Panem that he and Glimmer are a couple during the interviews! Stole District 12's thunder!" Cashmere had gotten close to screaming.

"Cashmere" Gloss said "what about after Cato is killed, then the two act like a couple. Say it was their plan all along."

"That could work." Marvel agreed.

"Yep" Glimmer said

"Good idea." Cashmere said. Gloss smiled and then turned to Marvel and Glimmer.

"You should get some sleep, it's the games tomorrow."

Marvel nodded before going to his room.

But he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the arena, everyone's deaths. It was all too much. He imagined upstairs, Cato and Clove both sleeping peacefully; dreaming about killing everybody. He shuddered at the thought. Eventually he admitted to himself that he couldn't sleep, and got up and walking to the sitting area. He sat down and a familiar voice startled him.

"Couldn't sleep?" it asked. It was Glimmer.

"No you neither?" he saw her nod in the darkness.

The two sat in silence for a while. Marvel couldn't take the silence anymore, and wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. That's when Glimmer said something.

"Marvel, I'm scared" she whispered.

"I know… I am too." he responded. The two sat in silence for another moment.

"….Marvel," Glimmer said, "I need to tell you something…. the reason I avoided you for the last year is because I always get butterflies around you… I like you. Like _like _you. I wish I could've said something sooner… like when we were back home."

Marvel turned around to see Glimmer crying. He hugged her.

"Glimmer its okay… please don't cry" He tried to comfort her, but it didn't work.

"No, no its not"

They stayed like that for a while. Before Marvel lifted up her chin and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes it is" he said. But he was lying.

* * *

Marvel leaned against a tree polishing his spear and thought tough the situation. Right now, he was in the Hunger Games, in an alliance with the rest of the careers and Lover boy from 12. Currently, they are under a tree waiting for Fire Girl to get down. He was polishing his spear, Fish Girl from four was drawing imaginary circles into the ground, Lover Boy looked like he was having a daydream, Clove was rearranging her knives and Cato and Glimmer were snuggling.

Marvel wouldn't try to kill Cato now. Fish Girl, Lover Boy and Clove were here. He decided to wait awhile.

He could feel himself being shaken awake. He opened his eyes to see Glimmer staring at him.

"Is it my watch?" he asked her.

"No, its mine. I just need someone to talk to, I'm a bit lonely" she replied.

"What about Cato?" When he said this, Marvel saw Glimmer's face turn into a hurt expression. She had probably forgotten the plan. "Remember the plan Glim" he whispered. Glimmer's face showed a sign of recognition.

"Oh yeah… but I'd rather you, can you stay up?" she asked.

"Sure" Marvel sat up next to Glimmer for a few minutes, but fatigue took over him, and Glimmer noticed this.

"You're tired Marv, got to sleep." she said. Marvel nodded and went back to his spot to lie down. He quickly fell asleep.

He awoke to the sound of buzzing. He sat up to see a dozen billion Tracker Jackers heading this way. He stood up and could hear Cato and Clove frantically yelling 'To the lake! To the lake!" and started running too. But he remembered Glimmer.

"Glimmer! Glimmer!" he yelled after her watching as she ran in circles. Cato pushed him.

"Forget her!" he yelled.

Marvel ran and jumped in to the lake. The cold water overtook him before he climbed out. He gasped for air. "She's gone" he mumbled, knowing Glimmer wouldn't survive all the stings. "Glimmer's really gone"

"So?" Cato sat next to Marvel "There's the three of us, plus Lover Boy, so there's four."

"Don't you get it Cato?" Clove said, wringing out her hair, "he _liked_ her" At the sound of this, Cato started laughing with Clove.

Marvel felt angry, and would've said something that could've dot him killed if it weren't for Clove's power of realization.

"Wait, where's Lover Boy?" she said standing up. Cato stood up quickly and started running towards where the Tracker Jacker incident happened.

"He's over here!" Cato yelled, beckoning for the two other careers to follow.

Marvel saw Peeta tell Katniss to run, and then saw Cato cut Peeta's leg, and Peeta running off.

"Let him go, he'll die anyway. Just get the supplies and go." Cato instructed.

Cato and Clove picked up everything, while Marvel stared at Glimmer's stung body. She looked hideous, but Marvel still thought she looked beautiful. He knelt down and squeezed her hand.

"You still look pretty," he told her dead body.

* * *

Marvel decided to run everything though his head, as he went to check one of the traps he set. First the supplies were blown, Cato snapped the 3 kid's neck killing him and went on a rage and Clove tried to calm Cato down.

Marvel saw Rue, the little girl. He didn't want too, but he would need to if he wanted to win. He threw a spear though Rue's body, and felt guilty straight after woods. He was about to throw another one in to make her death instant, but an arrow had been shot straight into his neck. And the results were instant.

Marvel had a few short thoughts before his death. He was never going to get married or have kids. He broke his promise to Jewel, he wasn't coming home. He lied to Glimmer, nothing was okay. He pictured Rue in her interview dress, singing to birds. And Glimmer laughing, laughing her real beautiful laugh, and her emerald eyes shining. He asked one question too. It was: _What did I do wrong?_

And he received an unexpected answer: _Everything, your life was nothing to marvel at._

And then the white line appeared and he heard a canon. He was dead.

**Well, that was werid. Like I said, my first fanfic so please review!**

**Ice Hearts **


End file.
